1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of exercising devices and relates more particularly to a portable weightlifting device having a segmented, separable housing that can be quickly assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many portable resistance training devices that are currently available incorporate conventional stretch cords or stretch bands. These devices are typically lightweight and consist of at least one elongated, elastomeric member having a handle or other user interface on one end, and another handle or a means for removably attaching the device to a stable structure on the opposite end. During operation, the user elongates the elastomeric member by pulling on it, and the resistance provided by the elastomeric member increases as the user stretches the member, and decreases as the user allows the member to unstretch. While these devices are sometimes preferred for their portability and ease of use, the variation of resistance over the device's range of motion can be undesirable. This is especially true in the contexts of physical therapy and athletic training, because the variation of resistance poorly approximates the forces that act upon a human's body when engaging in many routine and sports-related activities.
Traditional weight machines that use cables, pulleys and weights provide a user with consistent resistance over the machine's entire range of motion, but they are generally far too heavy to be easily transported. Free weights are lighter and more portable than weight machines, but they often must be used in conjunction with heavy benches or seats in order to properly isolate a user's muscles for a variety of exercises. Free weights are also prone to causing damage to walls and flooring adjacent a user.
It is therefore desirable to have a portable resistance training device that provides substantially consistent resistance over the device's range of motion, and is highly portable and easy to set up.